una visita angelical
by saruko-hikari
Summary: Qué pasaría si Sora, que un estado muerto durante 4 años, volviera un destino Islas ....... Pues no tengo idea XD plis solo lean
1. Capítulo 1

**_"UNA VISITA ANGELICAL "_**

**_"Hace 4 años era todo como siempre "_**

**_Flash back ------------------------------ ------------------ -------------_**

**_S: ¡¡¡Vamos!!_**

**_D: Tenemos que derrotar a los "sincorazòn"_**

**_G: ¡agiack! Ataquemos._**

**_Fin flash back ---------------------- ------------------------- ----------_**

**_"Siempre era igual: peleas contra los sincorazon, el rescate de algun mundo, etc ... "_**

**_"Pero ahora todo es distinto desde que un corazón valiente y puro se sacrifico por la humanidad "_**

**_------------------------------- OOOO ------------------ ----------------_**

**_Hoy se recuerdan 4 años desde ese día terrible._**

**_Todo sucedió un día como hoy. Nuestros héroes aun lo recuerdan._**

**_Destino Islas: árbol de Papou_**

**_R: ¡Hola Kairi!_**

**_K: ... ... ...._**

**_R: ¡¡Kairi_**

**_K: A, Riku hola_**

**_R: ¿Qué pasa?_**

**_K: Nada, solo recordaba ..._**

**_R: ¿Lo qué ocurrió con Sora?_**

**_K: si ... ... Y que pensar Fue solo hace 4 años-suspiro --- lo extraño_**

**_R: Yo también, pero esta oscureciendo, vamos a casa_**

**_K: Vale_**

**_Riku y Kairi se dirigían A sus casas, Cuando de pronto algo paso enfrente suyo, dejando votada una pluma dorada junto con una carta._**

**_K: ¿Q-Qué fue eso?_**

**_R: No se-Toma la pluma y la carta - veamos que dice ..._**

**_Riku y Kairi empezaron a leer la carta y era esto lo que decía:_**

**_---- los espero en el árbol de Papou de la Isla, mañana a las 3:00 pm._**

**_Los quiere Sora_**

**_R: O.o_**

**_K: O.o_**

**_Riku y Kairi Quedaron impresionados con el remitente de la carta. (Ya saben, quien Envía la carta)._**

**_-------------------------------- oo oo al otro día ------------- ---------------_**

**_Kairi y Riku Estaban en la isla esperando la hora Indicada en la carta._**

**_De repente una nave gumi aterrizo, de la Cual salieron Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie y el rey Mickey._**

**_D: ¡¡¡Riku, Kairi!!!_**

**_R: hola chicos_**

**_Mc: ¿ustedes tambien recibieron la carta?_**

**_K: si_**

**_Min: es una nota extraña_**

**_G: ¡grawsh! ¿Quién la habrá enviado?_**

**_3:00_**

**_P: ¡guau, guau! ¡Guau, guau!_**

**_Plutón ladraba hacia el árbol Papou donde había una extraña silueta mirando al mar._**

**_Corrieron Todos a ver quien era el misterioso visitante._**

**_Algunas Bueno quiero hacer Aclaraciones._**

**_Los nombres van a aparecer Así:_**

**_K = Kairi_**

**_R = Riku_**

**_D = Donald_**

**_K = Mickey_**

**_Min = Minnie_**

**_G = tonto_**

**_P = Plutón_**

**_S = sora_**

**_Sa = Saruko_**

**_Se = Selphie_**

**_T = Tidus_**

**_W = Wacka_**

**_Espero que Tengan piedad de mí ..._**

**_¡¡¡¡SAYONARA!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno… aquí toy, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, ya que soy muuuuy puntual (seguro… todas las cosas que he hecho las dejo a medias… pero esto ¡¡¡si lo terminare!!! como que me llamo Juana de arco o)**

O------------------------------_**árbol de Papou**_------------------------O

_**Los chicos estaban detrás de esa extraña figura, la cual tenía dos grandes alas con plumas doradas.**_

_**Mk: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!**_

_**¿?: Pensé que no vendrían... -o-**_

_**R: esa voz…**_

_**El extraño se dio vuelta, pero, resulto que era en realidad una persona muy conocida. Era un niño de 14 años, pelo castaño en punta y unos hermosos ojos azules. (Ya saben quien es… ¿o no?)**_

_**S: ¡hola chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?: D**_

_**Sora mostraba la típica sonrisa de siempre.**_

_**Todos: O.O O.o o.O O.O**_

_**S: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ponen esa cara? oOo**_

_**Todos: O.O O.o o.O O.O**_

_**S: no Debí haber venido **_**T-T**

**R: sora, ¿en verdad eres tú? **

**S: nooo, si soy Alicia ¬¬**

**G: ¡hola Alicia!**

**S: O.o' –mente: es el de siempre-**

**D: ¿en verdad… – le toca la cara- eres tú?**

**S: otro más ¬¬***

**K: ¿en verdad? :D**

**S: ¡¿Kairi tu también?! T-T**

**De repente todos lo abrazan.**

**R: ¡sora! ¡Que bueno que estés bien!**

**G: pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?**

**Todos se separan de sora.**

**K: si, es verdad**

**Min: ¿Cómo es posible?**

**Mk: ¿e – estas v – vivo? OoO**

**S: no**

**D: e – entonces ¡¡¡eres un zombie!!!**

**S: no ¬¬ - mente: esta más estupido-**

**R: entonces… ¿que eres? **

**S: Mmm... No se los diré XP**

**K: ¬¬* ¿porque no?**

**S: porque… no quiero :p**

**R: no peleen -.-**

**G: una pregunta, ¿Por qué sora es tan joven y los demás somos viejos?**

**D: eso es porque… ¡¡¡oye no somos viejos!!!**

**R: somos mayores**

**Sora al verse excluido de la conversación… se fue.**

**R: Oé sora ¿por……que….?**

**D: ¿y sora?**

**G: se fue**

**K: ¡¡¡¡¡noooooo!!!!! Se fue de nuevo T-T**

**R: llorona ¬¬**

**K: no soy llorona T-T**

**Mk: si lo eres ¬¬**

**K: ¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaa!!!! T-T (¬¬ llorona)**

**Min: llorona ¬¬'**

**O---------------------------------------------------------------------O**

**- suspiro – espero que alguien lea esto y deje algún comentario (aunque lo dudo ¬¬)**

**KH I curiosidades:**

***En las paredes del Lugar secretos hay mogollón de situaciones ya conocidas: El encuentro entre Pluto y Sora, el castillo Disney, un Chocobo tachado, Donald...  
**

***Al llegar a Bastión Hueco, te encuentras a Riku, el cual... ¿te entrega una espada de madera? ¿De donde saca la espada de madera si hace unos segundos ni se veía?**

***La Selva Profunda es el único mundo de Disney que aparece en Kingdom Hearts pero que no lo hace en KH:CoM.  
**_**Gracias a Dark Terra:**_** Al parecer, dicho mundo tampoco aparece en el manga por problemas con los derechos de autor.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí esta el 3º cap.**_

_**---------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------**_

_**Todos – excepto Pluto que se quedo dormido- fueron a buscar a sora, pero se encontraron con:**_

_**-tidus, que se creía Ninja**_

_**-selphie, enredada en su cuerda**_

_**- wacka, fumando marihuana**_

_**W: ¡hola chicos! ¿Quieren?**_

_**R: ándate, maldito drogadicto ¬¬***_

_**W: OK mas para mi :D**_

_**K: ¿han visto a sora? T-T**_

_**Se:¡¡¡ ¿sora esta aquí?!!!**_

_**R: si**_

_**Se: ¡¡¡sora amor mío!!! ¡¡¡Ven!!! o**_

_**K: otra loca mas T-T**_

_**T: cuando vea a sora lo derrotare y me convertiré en hokage oOo**_

_**D: te equivocas de personaje, esto es Kingdom hearts ¬¬**_

_**T: te matare sasuke o**_

_**D: O.o – arranca de tidus-**_

_**O----------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------O**_

_**Los chicos estaban reunidos en la mansión de riku (riku es rico), mientras una chica llamada saruko preparaba la cena.**_

_**R: : (**_

_**D: : (**_

_**K: T-T**_

_**Sa: ¿Por qué esa cara de corderos degollados?**_

_**K: ¡no encontramos a sora!**_

_**Mk: como tú eres la autora de este fanfic ¡ayúdanos!**_

_**Sa: mmm..... ¿Qué me dan a cambio? : )**_

_**R: eeee… te damos…**_

_**Min: Te damos a riku :D**_

_**R: ¡¡¡ ¿queeeeeee?!!!**_

_**Sa: no, para eso prefiero quedarme sola ¬¬**_

_**R: ¡buaaaaaaaaa! No me quiere T-T**_

_**K: oye, ¡me quites mi papel de llorona! ¬¬***_

_**Sa: O.o – mente: son mas estupidos que goofy- mejor sigan con la historia original.**_

_**G: ¡agiack! Pero danos una pista (hablando del rey de roma)**_

_**Sa: OK salgan hacia fuera y diríjanse hacia el risco.**_

_**R: gracias, ¡síganme los buenos¡ no eso era de otra historia, ¡ al batí móvil!, me equivoque, ¡vamos!, hay si.**_

_**Sa: pero no lleguen tarde, la cena esta casi lista ¬¬**_

_**Todos: -sarcasmo- si mamá :D**_

_**Sa: grrr… ya lárguense ¬¬***_

_

* * *

_

_**Este es el final del 3º cap.**_

_**Ahora la sección que todos esperaban…. *grillos* U.U **_

**KH Curiosidades**

**- En un principio, Kingdom Hearts de GBA iba a llamarse KH: Lost Memories, pero lo cambiaron a KH:Chain of Memories porque sonaba más "molón".**

**- En el Distrito 3 de Ciudad de Paso, hay una "estatua" que homenajea a los personajes la Dama y el Vagabundo de Disney. **

**En KH:CoM, puedes saltarte los diálogos pulsando la tecla [Start] mientras están hablando (si estas atrancado en un jefe, no hace falta que te tragues los diálogos)**

**Si te pasas en KH una partida en nivel experto, al final del juego aparecerá un pequeño menú con algunos datos interesantes: Cuantas veces has muerto, a cuantos sincorazón has matado, cuantas veces te han dañado...**

**El trío de KH tienen como nombre los 3 elementos primarios de la naturaleza (común en la cultura japonesa): Sora significa "Cielo", Riku significa "Tierra" y Kairi significa "Océano"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí toy… sorry por el retraso pero, debido a las fiestas de navidad, año nuevo, vacaciones y muchos problemas familiares, no he podido actualizar.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que leen esto, pero sobre todo a las únicas personas que me dejaron su comentario:**

**-Hikari.- ****Elizander**

* * *

**-----------------------------------O en el risco O-----------------------------------------**

**Cuando los chicos llegaron al risco, vieron una figura en la orilla.**

**R: ese es…**

**K: ¡¡¡sora!!! :D**

**En ese momento sora se acerco más y más a la orilla, y luego se lanzo al vacio.**

**G: ¡¡¡sora!!! O.o**

**K: T-T ¡¡noooooooooo!! T-T**

**Pero en ves de estrellarse, estiro sus alas, empezó a volar y desapareció en un destello de luz.**

**Todos: O.O**

**K: T-T ¡¡¡buaaaaa!!! ¡Sora! T-T**

**---------------------O a las afueras de la mansión de riku O----------------------------**

**Después de esto, los chicos, estaban dispuestos a entrar a la mansión, cuando de repente sintieron 2 voces dentro de ella.**

**S: jajaja les di un buen susto**

**Sa: Me gustaron las caras que pusieron **

**S: se te ocurrió una muy buena broma XD**

**En ese momento los chicos abrieron la puerta de golpe.**

**Todos: ¡¡¡¡ con que era una broma!!!!**

**S: O.O **

**Sa: O.O**

**En ese momento empezó una persecución en contra de sora y saruko estilo chibi.**

**-----------------------------O 15 minutos después O-------------------------------------**

**La persecución seguía.**

**Sa: ya me canse de esto – toma el notebook y escribe en el fanfic – a Donald le cae un rayo y se convierte en un pato feo, plumeta y epiléptico.**

**El rayo cae sobre Donald pero el sigue igual.**

**S: acuérdate que ya es feo**

**D: ¡¡¡¡ ¿queeeeee?!!!!**

**Sa: es verdad XD – sigue escribiendo – kairi se tropieza y todos caen encima de ella.**

**K: ¡¡¡ auch!!! ¡Quítense de encima!**

**En ese momento sora y saruko salieron por la puerta y escaparon volando.**

**Los chicos los empiezan a perseguir.**

**R: ¡¡¡eso es trampa!!! ¡¡Saruko no tiene alas!!**

**Sa: no, pero es mi fic y hago lo que quiero jajaja – risa sicópata - ¡gane!**

**S: ganamos ¬¬**

**Sa: es verdad. Bueno sorita ahora eres Mio**

**K: ¡sora es mío!**

**Se: no ¡es Mio!**

**G: ¿de donde saliste?**

**Se: ¡¡cállate fenómeno!! ¬¬ ***

**Mini: ¡¡¡no!!! ¡¡Sora es Mio!!!**

**Mik: ¡¡Minnie!! T-T**

**Mini: ¡el es mas lindo!**

**Mik: ¡¡buaaaaa!! T-T**

**Cloud: ¡¡¡ sora es Mio!!!**

**D: ¿¿y tu??**

**Cloud: es mi vida OK :D**

**R: ¡¡¡¡ sora es Mio!!!!**

**K: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu también? O.o**

**Sa: ¿no lo sabían?**

**K: ¡es Mio! ****:D**

**Se: ¡¡ es Mio!! ¬¬**

**Mini: ¡¡¡ es Mio!!! ¬¬ ***

**Cloud: ¡¡¡¡ mioooo!!!! : (**

**R: ¡¡¡ mioooo!!! : (**

**Sa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ es mioooo!!!!!!!**

**S: O ¡¡¡ suéltenme!!!**

**Mini: ¡Decídete sora!**

**Cloud: ¿con quien te quedas?**

**S: ……- mente: ¿en que me metí?-**

**K: ¡¡ responde!!**

**S: …………**

**R: ¡¡¡ decídete!!!**

* * *

**O.O ¿Qué pasara? **

**Bueno ete era el 4º cap. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios (quiero al menos 2 mas por favor) y agradezco de todo corazón a los que ya los dejaron, ya que hacen feliz esta mega fanática de Kingdom hearts.**

**KH Curiosidades**

**-En un principio Mickey iba a ser el protagonista principal de KH, pero rápidamente se cambiaron los planes y se decidió colocar a un personaje original del juego como protagonista**

**-Antes de que el Kingdom Hearts fuera lanzado en U.S.A Square creó un evento llamado "Name-in-Game" en el que miles de usuarios escribían su nombre para aparecer en el juego. El ganador fue un tal "Kurt Zisa" y dicho nombre fue atribuido a uno de los jefes secretos. **

**-El nombre que Riku elige para su balsa en las Islas del Destino (Highwind) es el nombre del barco volador de Final Fantasy VII.**

**-Irvine Kinneas (Final Fantasy VIII) tenía un pequeño rol en el guión de Kingdom Hearts, pero finalmente nunca apareció en la versión final y fue sustituido por Wakka.**


End file.
